


Sursum Corda

by miloserdie



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, стремные религиозные отсылки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Я думал, ты процитируешь Писание, чтобы спасти наши души, - сказал Дон.- Зачем? – Бойд слегка пожал плечами. – Ты же обещал спасти наши задницы.





	Sursum Corda

i

Первый раз они пошли в настоящий бой под Эль-Аламейном, как укрепление английских флангов. Роммель и его страшный кулак из «Тигров» выбивали дух из второй бронетанковой, пока англичане минировали поле, чтобы заманить немцев в ловушку.  
Песок плавился и превращался в стекло. Удушливая жара была наполнена липкой гарью, жирными клубами дыма с еле уловимым запашком горящего мяса. Все грязные, мокрые от пота, впятером они устало сидели, привалившись спинами к правому траку, там где от корпуса и башни «Шермана» падала хоть какая-то тень.  
Сидеть на самом танке не было никакой возможности, раскаленная броня жгла через плотную форму.  
Бойд встал, привалившись плечом к танку, оглядывая дымящую черными обломками пустыню.  
\- Эй, Святоша! – окликнул его Грейди. – Что видно?  
\- И свершится гнев Мой, и утолю ярость Мою над ними и удовлетворюсь; и узнают, что Я, Господь, говорил в ревности Моей, когда совершится над ними ярость Моя, - то ли в ответ, то ли не обращая внимания на Грейди сказал Святоша.  
\- Это не ответ, - сказал Дон.  
\- Это Иезекиль, - отозвался Святоша. – Библия это в любом случае ответ, даже если ты не задавал вопроса.

Этим же вечером Дон неизвестно каким способом раздобыл в штабе ведерко белой краски и жирными масляными буквами вывел с обеих сторон орудия: «Ярость».

ii

\- Кто находится между живыми, тому еще есть надежда.  
\- Кто это сказал?  
\- Это книга Екклесиаста.  
\- Кто бы это не написал, он очевидно не был на войне.  
\- Заткнись, Грейди. 

Святоша перехватил Дона, когда он возвращался из штаба, пошел рядом, подстраиваясь под шаг. Дон терпеливо ждал, когда он будет готов сказать то, о чем он так напряженно молчал. Заговорил Бойд только когда они совсем уже подошли к танку.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты это взял, - быстро сказал Святоша, протягивая Дону металлический крестик на цепочке.  
\- Это еще зачем? – Дон подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Мне так будет спокойнее.  
\- По-моему, эти штуки работают, только если веришь, - пожал плечами Дон.  
\- Но я как раз таки верю, - ответил Святоша.  
Дон подбросил крестик в руке, сунул в карман, но потом, передумав, полез по гусеницам к танковой башне и затянул металлическую цепочку по турели пулемета.  
\- Надеюсь твоей веры хватит на всех нас, - сказал он, спрыгнув на землю. 

iii

После Эль-Аламейна Монтгомери гнал их в наступление, не давая передышки. Единственное их преимущество было в количестве, немцы рассредоточили свои силы, пытаясь удержать оба фланга. Оборона тяжелых немецких танков держалась до последнего, неслабо потрепав все три бронетанковые дивизии, пока они шли через Триполи. Оставался только Тунис, за которым открывался путь на Рим.  
Тогда их первый раз по настоящему подбили.  
Английская пехота рассеялась далеко вперед, с воздуха танковые колонны держали в напряжении Люфтваффе – зенитные установки тащились где-то сзади, буксуя в грязи, даже легкие «Шерманы» скользили по размокшей глине на своих гладких пустынных траках.  
Они должны были выиграть время для перегруппировки пехоты с артиллерией, чтобы немцы не прошли через перевал. Почти пятьдесят экипажей, включая «Ярость», должны были стать щитом и принять первый удар на себя.  
Когда из-за перевала, тяжело гудя, поползли «Тигры», сопровождаемые противотанковыми орудиями, на секунду Дон ощутил, как покалывает кончики пальцев от повисшего в воздухе напряжения.  
\- Мы должны продержать ублюдков всего до утра, ребята, - потрескивая, сказал кто-то по рации.  
\- Сложновато будет, - заметил Святоша.  
\- Я думал, ты процитируешь Писание, чтобы спасти наши души, - сказал Дон.  
\- Зачем? – Бойд слегка пожал плечами. – Ты же обещал спасти наши задницы.  
Когда Дон коротко отдал приказ закрыть люки, он едва не улыбнулся.  
А потом дальнобойные «Тигры» начали стрелять, и все вылетело у него из головы – кроме одной этой фразы. Танки бесконечно расходились веером, пытаясь зайти сзади к неповоротливым панцерваффе и одновременно высмотреть, откуда ведут обстрел противотанковые пушки. Все смешалось, как в кипящем котле, и все поле боя внезапно ужалось до размеров «Ярости». Дон коротко рявкал приказы и не выпускал из рук турель крупнокалиберного пулемета, Святоша и Грейди как единый механизм управлялись с 75-миллиметровкой, Гарсия вписывал их в невероятные повороты, Филлипс держал остальную колонну на связи и поливал свинцом полезшую за танками немецкую пехоту.  
Экипажей осталось едва ли с десяток, когда с тыла заухала наконец-то подтянувшаяся артиллерия.  
Дон буквально на секунду перевел дух, когда это случилось.  
Все произошло так быстро, что никто не успел сообразить – глухой удар и танк ощутимо качнуло, сильно запахло топливом и тут же что-то зашипело в передней части.  
\- Нас подбили! – первым заорал Гарсия, который потерял управление. – Перебило трансмиссию, через лобовую броню!  
\- Наружу, сейчас! – скомандовал Дон, и все, пригибаясь, повыскакивали из люков. Все, кроме радиста.  
\- Убирайся оттуда, черт побери, Филлипс, вытащи свою задницу из танка! – орал Дон, держась одной рукой за крышку люка.  
\- Я не могу! - отозвался стрелок. – Меня зажало, черт, твою мать, здесь все разворотило!  
Дон секунду помедлил и нырнул в удушливую темень танка, полез через снаряды, через место наводчика, ухватил Филлипса за отвороты формы, потянул из кресла к люку.  
Рядом разорвался снаряд, взрывая землю фонтанами песка. Осколки звякнули по броне «Шермана». Шипение трансмиссии превратилось в тонкий свист, усиливающийся с каждой секундой.  
\- Черт, - глаза Филлипса смотрели на Дона с потрясением и сожалением. – Прости.  
Дон ничего не успел ответить, как что-то с металлическим щелчком выскочило из пазов, лопнуло и накрыло их обоих кипящим маслом и языком огня.

iv

В госпитале они оба умерли.  
С той лишь разницей, что Филлипс отправился в общую могилу за операционной госпиталя, а Дон вернулся в часть за две недели до официальной выписки с ожогом спины третьей степени.  
Своими наблюдениями Бойд ни с кем предусмотрительно не делился – потому что в остальном Дон вел себя точно также, как и до ранения, разве что стал еще более мрачным и берег спину, когда сидел. Но глаза у него были неживые, Святоша готов был поклясться.  
Италию они оставили на англичан, остатки второй бронетанковой пока доукомплектовывались в тылу. Им прислали нового стрелка-радиста. Со дня на день должны были вернуть подлатанный танк, все мрачно ждали, когда появится машина – а, значит, и новый командир экипажа. Даже новый стрелок помалкивал, потому что каждый раз, когда он пытался разузнать, что случилось, его встречала тяжелая стена молчания.  
Дон вернулся в тот самый день, когда пригнали «Ярость».  
Он сухо со всеми поздоровался, придирчиво осмотрел танк, заставил Гарсию завести машину и сделать пробный круг возле лагеря.  
Всем было отчетливо неловко, потому что никто не решался ничего спросить. В конце концов, Дон кивком подозвал Святошу и, махнув следовать за ним, пошел в сторону домов, где сохранились еще целыми первые этажи – перевалочный лагерь разбили возле окраин взятого Туниса.  
Дон вытащил из кучи хлама два ящика и скинул на один из них планшетку, из которой достал несколько пачек бинтов, флягу и склянки из темного стекла.  
\- Повязки надо менять раз в два дня, - сказал он, глядя куда-то мимо Бойда. – Я сам не могу.  
\- Это ты так просьбу сформулировал? – поднял брови Святоша.  
\- Твоя любимая книга вроде говорит помогать нуждающимся, - поморщился Дон.  
\- Мой здравый смысл говорит, что тебе надо в местный полевой госпиталь, чтобы перевязку сделал кто-то с чистыми руками и минимальными познаниями в медицине, - сказал Святоша, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Это значит «нет»? – спокойно спросил Дон, не оборачиваясь.  
Бойд вздохнул.  
\- Тогда я за водой, - сказал он.

Дон снял верхнюю куртку, морщась от боли, когда двигал локтями. Святоша следил, как он расстегивает рубашку – под формой Дон был плотно замотан бинтами, как в кокон. Кое-где на спине и на сгибах плеч повязки кровили.  
Пока Бойд кипятил воду и мыл руки, Дон кое-как сам снял верхний, белый слой бинтов, отвечая угрюмым молчанием на протесты, но когда Святоша сам взялся за повязки, послушно уселся и приподнял руки.  
Нижние бинты, пропитанные бурым, присохли к подживающей ране и отрывались с сукровицей и засохшей паутинкой крови. Дон дергался от боли каждый раз, но продолжал сидеть ровно, крепко, до скрежета сжав зубы, так что по челюсти ходили желваки.  
Каждый раз, когда Бойд как мог аккуратно, размачивая, сдирал присохший бинт, его будто самого перетягивали бичом.  
Спина выглядела просто ужасно – от плечей до поясницы в кровящих струпьях, темно-багровая, местами с просвечивающими запекшимися венами. По бокам начинающая заживать кожа отслаивалась коричневой коркой, из-под которой виднелись розовые рубцы.  
Бойд хотел что-то сказать – хотел многое сказать – но усилием воли заставил себя промолчать. Он чувствовал, как благодарен ему Дон за это молчание.  
\- Это моя вина, - первый раз за долгое время подал голос Дон, когда Святоша, обработав особо кровившие рубцы мазью, плотно заворачивал его в новые бинты.  
Руки Бойда на секунду замерли над грудной клеткой Дона, как будто он забыл, какой рукой перехватить бинт, чтобы завязать узел.  
\- Не смей так говорить, - оборвал его Святоша.  
\- Это моя вина, - упрямо повторил Дон. – Если бы я не отвлекся, я бы успел сделать маневр. Если бы я заметил сразу, что у него перебита нога, я бы успел его вытащить.  
\- Я виноват в том, что он умер, - подчеркивая каждое слово, сказал Дон, подняв голову и глядя Святоше глаза в глаза.  
Бойда продрало холодом от того, каким мертвым был его взгляд. Ему хотелось наорать на Дона, влепить ему оплеуху, чтобы он перестал нести эту дикую чушь, чтобы он очнулся, чтобы не смел винить себя за то, что он жив.  
Вместо этого он закончил узел, заправив концы бинта за виток повязки, опустился на колени перед сидящим Доном и, придерживая его ладонями по бокам головы, прижался лбом к чужому лбу, сухому и горячему.  
Отросший ежик волос на висках Дона покалывал пальцы.  
Дон смотрел на него удивленно, но не отодвигался. Спустя минуту, он положил тяжелую ладонь Святоше на затылок и закрыл глаза.  
Они просидели так долго, достаточно долго, чтобы у Бойда заболели колени, а голые плечи Дона покрылись гусиной кожей от холодного вечернего ветра.

Святоша всегда знал, что молитва получается искренней, только если молишься за другого.


End file.
